Si
by Fusida
Summary: Petits drabbles completement déjantés... Au sicouuurs, auteuse folle! Les drabbles commencent vraiment au troisieme -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimeuuur**: C'est pas à moi, mais je crois que j'atteins le summum u.u

**Pairing:** HaoYoh

**

* * *

**

Drabble 1:

Si Hao n'avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

Bah y'aurait pas eu d'histoire.

°s'enfuit en courant° Bwahahahahahaha!!

Naaan, la suite sera mieux -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimeur:** Bwaaarf, la flemme, comme d'hab, lisez le premier

* * *

**Drabble 2: Si Yoh était né le premier.**

Bah y'aurait pas eu d'histoire.

Bon promiiis j'arrete 3

Le suivant sera le bon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimeur: **Rien a moi TToTT

**Note:** Bon ca y'est, ca commence u.U. Mais disoulé, c'était plus fort que moi..

Drabble 3: Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

Ca donnerait ça:

- Ototo!! Y'a le nouveau Cd de Bob!

- Génial. On est fauchés je te rapelle. Anna va nous tuer si jamais on n'a pas acheter à manger.

- Mais, c'est le nouveau Cd!! Je t'en prie, t'es plein aux as, tu peux m'en filer quoi!

- Je suis plein aux as parce que j'ai travaillé, contrairement à toi. Donc je fais ce qu'il me plait de cet argent là.

- Travaillé, travaillé... T'as surtout joué au poker, et t'as lu dans les pensées des autres joueurs!

- J'ai donc gagné.

Yoh bougonna un peu, avant de reprendre sa marche en trainant des pieds, ses cheveux mi-longs retombant sur son visage. Hao le regarda partir, flottant dans son sweat trop grand, et esquissa un sourire. Deux minutes après, il le rejoignit et l'attira à lui.

- Quoi encore? Si c'est pour un calin, ni compte pas, radin! Grogna Yoh.

Hao lui mit le Cd de Bob au dessus de la tête.

- Et ca, ca compte pour combien?

- Tu l'as acheté?! Mais.. mais t'avais dis non!!

- Non pour que tu ne te l'achete pas. Bonne fête Nii-san.

- C'est ma fête? Bah, non, c'est pas aujourd'hui...

- Saint Innocent. Et comme j'ai une extrème bonté d'âme, je t'offre un deuxieme cadeau.

- Saint Innocent?! Mais!!

- Tais-toi, grand frère.

Et il l'embrassa.

ALouurs?? Contents? :3 Laissez moi des coms, insultez moi si vous voulez! xP


	4. Chapter 4

Suite, juste pour rire :D

* * *

**Drabble 4: Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance (ni plus tard).**

- Chaise éléctrique!

La sentence sonna comme un coup de fouet, faisant frissonner les jumeaux.

- Anna... je t'en prie... On fera plus gaffe la prochaine fois...

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! Je vous avait dit de ramener du soja, du S-O-J-A! Pas des nouilles à réchauffer!

- Anna-sensei... Vous...vous savez, il n'en restait plus...

- Tamao, ne t'y met pas non plus. Franchement! Comment veux-tu que Yoh t'obéisse et fasse de toi la princesse des shamans si tu lui laisses faire ce qui lui chante?!

Tamao se mit à rougir et se cacha derrière son plateau en s'excusant. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et Yoh se leva pour la réconforter, l'entourant de ses bras, en lui promettant de devenir Shaman King.

Hao le regarda faire, agacé qu'il aille réconforter la gamine, se promettant de devenir Shaman King et de rendre Tamao lesbienne avec Anna. Yoh lui appartenait, d'abord!

* * *

Bon, il est un peu short, celui là, mais je l'aime bien n.n

Suite prochaineument!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimeur: **Pas à moiii, rien à moi, ce serait trop dangereux de me les laisser 8), Jvirerais cte Anna moi!!

**Note:** C'est pourri, comme d'hab XD, mais je me suis amusé

**

* * *

**

Drabble 5: Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette perruche?

- Bwarf, Ototo, l'appele pas comme ça, elle est gentille.

- Trop gentille. En plus, elle pense que dalle, tu occupes tout son espace mental!

- Tu es jaloux?

- Non, pas du tout! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux. J'ai déja Anna.

- Jaloux de Tamao.

- ...

- Grillé.

Yoh se leva et ébourriffa la tête de son frangin.

- On rentre?

- Pas tant que tu me diras pas si tu l'aimes ou pas.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- ... Ne me mens pas.

- Tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Tu es trop plein d'émotions, petit frère. Moi j'y vais.

Hao le laissa partir devant, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

- Je vous hais, famille Asakura.

nn Alours? Il est un peu zarb la fin, mais bon, le pauvre, son frère est limite pas gentil TToTT ° a oublié que c'est elle qui écrit xP°


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6: Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

Sur une terrasse de bar, Yoh dégustait une glace pilée au melon, pendant que son frêre le dégustait.

- Euh... Maitre Yoh..

- Hum? Qui y-a-t-il, Amidamaru?

- Il y a un jeune garçon avec une pique sur la tête qui coupe des 4x4 pas loin.

- Ca doit être Ren. Le gars qui voulait t'avoir comme fantôme. Il est sympa, mais un peu vif.

Yoh se leva, arrachant un grognement de déplaisir à Hao, qui voyait son dessert s'échapper.

- Tu vas faire quoi, Nii-san?

- Je vais aller lui dire de stopper ses betises.

- Comme s'il allait capter... Je t'accompagne, ca va encore dégénerer.

- ... C'est quand tu es là que ca dégénere Hao.

- Noon pas du tout... Enfin pas toujours...

Et de fait, Yoh alla demander à Ren d'arréter de polluer encore plus la planête. Ren n'apprécia pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, le provoqua, Amidamaru gagna, et Hao regarda tout ça de loin en souriant, en dessinant des fleurs dans les buissons à l'aide de son esprit de feu.

- Tu vois, Nii-san, t'as pas besoin de moi pour tout faire dégenerer.

- Ca n'a pas dégénerer, il n'est pas mort.

- Nooon, mais t'es bléssé! Viens là que je te soigne!

- Ototo, la dernière fois que tu m'as soigné, j'en ai eu pour six semaines d'hospitalisation.

- Bouhou, j'avais juste mal dosé le furyoku...

- Bah vas jouer à la dosette avec Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 7:** Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

- Dis, Yoh...

- Hum? Quoi, Ototo?

- C'est vrai que t'aimes pas Tamao?

Yoh soupira et se tourna vers Hao, qui était allongé à ses cotés sur le futon.

- Va falloir que je le répete combien de fois? Je ne l'aime pas.

- T'es amoureux d'Anna?

- Ouah, t'es un grand malade, elle fait trop peur!

- Bah... c'est toi qui l'a sauvé du démon.

- Pure charité. Et puis j'allais pas laisser mourir ta promise non?

- T'aurais du. On serait tranquille comme ça!

Hao vint se nicher au creux des bras de son frère, en ajoutant:

- Que tous les deux.

- Génial, vivre avec un psychopathe pyromane incestueux.

- Hey!!

- Je rigole. Mais Kino nous aurait jamais laissé vivre ensemble s'y elle s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit.

- Ouais, bah Kino, elle pourrait faire une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers...

- Pour que t'ailles en prison?! Nan merçi, je préfere t'avoir sous les yeux, t'es capable de rassembler une bande de malades pour remporter le SF.

- Nooon, pas du touuut.

- En effet, t'as pas eu besoin de la prison pour ça.

- Bah t'aimes pas mes amis?

- Nan, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Ils te prennent trop de temps, et ils t'adulent. Il n'y a que le moi qui ait le droit de t'aduler!

- Genre, tu m'adules?

- Non, je n'ai pas un dieu sexy et incitant au viol pour petit frère! Baka!

Yoh sauta sur son frère et se mit à l'embrasser pour lui faire expliquer plus avant sa façon de l'aduler.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimeur: Toujours pas à moi, mais ca viendra Bwahahahah!

Bon, je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé de gentilles reviews, ca me fait ultra plaisir! Désolé pour cette longue période sans aucun post, j'ai eu pas mal de petits ennuis cumulés. Mais tout va bientôt rentré dans l'ordre! Et je dois également vous dire qu'il se pourrait que cette série de drabbles se finissent bientôt u.u

* * *

**Drabble 8: Si les parents Asakura n'avaient pas capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.**

- Yoh!!

Hao se mit à courir vers son frère, louvoyant à travers les tombes. Pourquoi était-il resté si loin?! Il se concentra et appela Spirit of Fire, pour aller plus vite. Tant pis si les Asakura le virait. La vision de son frère jumeau, étendu au sol, risquant de se faire faucher par Faust d'un moment à l'autre, lui avait fait oublié jusqu'au nom de ses vrais parents.

Un éclair de lumière, et l'amas de squelette implosa. Ebahi, il resta un temps en stand-by, avant de voir que Ren, le petit nerveux à la crète, pointait une lance sur Yoh. Là, il vit rouge. Ce petit crétin avait osé menacer son frère! Sans participer à cette bataille d'ailleurs!!

Il se glissa derrière lui grâce au Fumon Toko et lui flanqua un coup de poing avant de se mettre à lui taper dessus comme un mioche.

- Touche pas à Yoh!

Ren, énérvé, commença à l'insulter en essayant d'éviter ses coups, et répliqua avec son arme bizarre.

- Nan, mais je te cause toi? Espèce de fille!

- Répete un peu? Jsuis pas un psychopate découpeur de 4x4 moi!

- T'as vu tes cheveux? Tu ressembles à rien!

- Et toi? Tu fais un complexe sur ta soeur, imbécile de chinois!

- Abruti de japonais!

- Euh.. Ototo... Ren...

- Quoi?? Firent-ils d'une même voix en se retournant.

- J'ai le bide transpercé, Manta est dans un état critique et vous êtes en train de vous insulter. Y'a peut-etre plus urgent, non?

Des hurlements de sirene de police résonnaient dans l'air, il ne fallait plus trop tarder içi.

- T'as raison, Nii-san. Y'a plus important. Ren, tu m'aides? Faut qu'on se débarrasse des géneurs et qu'on enmène les blessés à l'hosto.

- Je veux bien aider pour la première partie du plan, la deuxième tu te débrouilles.

- Euh... attendez! Je voulais pas que vous vous en preniez aux flics moi!

Mais les deux larrons étaient déja partis, tout content d'avoir trouver de nouveaux jouets. De plus, Anna, dans son joli ciré jaune, venait de lui donner un coup de pied pour vérifier la gravité de la blessure; le faisant s'évanouir. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas aidé...

* * *

Oui, il est pas aidé le pauvre n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimeur: Toujours et encore pas à moi, fin jsuis habituée...

Alalala... j'ai mon nouveau PC (ça depuis longtemps...), mais j'avais pas de logiciel de traitement de texte -______- donc vive le truc ^^"

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Drabble 9:** Si les parents Asakura avaient enfin capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance.

- C'est le grand jour.

- ... Oui.

- Tu tiens vraiment à y aller? Un seul concurrent dans la famille serait suffisant non?

- Non. Le Shaman Fight, je suis né pour ça, tout comme toi.

- Tu n'es pas né pour détruire la terre et créer un nouveau monde.

Yoh se mit à sourire, et serra la main de son petit frère, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Hao ne pouvait tout simplement pas échapper à leur emprise, même s'il ne lisait pas ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas né non plus pour ce destin. Si tu laisses notre famille te détruire psychologiquement, alors tu deviendras celui qu'elle redoute. Mais je n'y crois pas.

- Mais, Yoh? Dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas m'en empécher, de vouloir les détruire, de vouloir effacer ce monde qui ne m'a jamais accepté, et qui ne nous acceptera pas tous les deux?

- J'ai confiance. Un humain qui voit les fantômes ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais, tu le sais. Et si jamais tu as toujours de petites montées d'envie mégalomaniaque et de grandeur, je serais là pour te botter les fesses.

- On dirait que tu me vois comme une double entité. Il n'y a pas deux Hao. Je suis celui qui a été et celui qui est. Il n'y a pas de retour sur demande du vilain Hao, vu que je ne me trouve pas vilain du tout.

- C'est certain, tu n'es pas vilain du tout, Ototo-san. Mais pour moi, il n'y a qu'un seul Hao, et c'est mon adorable frère qui s'amusait à carboniser les jupes des filles en primaire et qui lisait les pensées du meilleur élève pendant les cours. Pas un psychopathe névrosé bien seul. Je ne crois pas ce que la famille Asakura raconte.

Hao releva sa tête, qu'il avait baissé durant l'entretien, ne voulant pas que Yoh remarque la frayeur qu'il ressentait.

- Tu ne la crois pas quand elle te parle du dernier Shaman Fight? J'ai tué des gens, Yoh. Et si tu te mets sur mon chemin durant le Sf, tu risques d'en faire parti.

- Tss. Primo, je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi un criminel ayant volé un sabre ancien dans un musée, j'ai provoqué de violents affrontements de rue, et dévasté un cimetière. Toi, tu as éliminé tes adversaires d'une petite pichenette de furyoku, sans aucun dégât...

- Y'en a quand même un qui est toujours dans le coma..

- Secundo, l'administration pénitentiaire ne met pas dans notre casier les actes de nos vies antérieures, sans quoi on serait mal barrés, et Tertio, c'est toi qui devras dire des prières quand on se retrouvera face à face.

Yoh avait appuyé chacun de ses arguments d'un bisou sur la clavicule de son psychopathe préféré, le rendant tout à fait coopératif.

- Au fait, rappelle moi pourquoi on ne se met pas ensemble au SF.

- Voyons, Hao, ce serait triché, personne n'aurait ne serait ce qu'une chance de nous battre. Non non, je pars avec ma bande, et je vais augmenter mon furyoku pour me battre contre toi.

- Et si je gagnes?

- Et bien je deviendrais ton serviteur le plus fidèle, mais je penche plutôt pour l'autre possibilité. Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui seras mon serviteur.

- Je nous créerais un monde où personne ne dira rien sur le fait que l'on soit ensemble.

- Et moi, un monde où tes souhaits et ceux des autres pourront se réaliser. Il y aurait une grande probabilité qu'on soit seuls tous les deux dans ton monde.

* * *

Alours? ^___^ c'est bientot la fin, mais il en reste encore un ou deux ^^


	10. Chapter 10

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Disclaimeur:** Hao et Yoh ne m'appartiennent pas, pour le malheur du plus grand nombre (ou le bonheur?)

**Notes: **C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.... -___________- je crois que mes excuses ne seront pas suffisantes, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps, sans rien remettre. J'ai encore traversé une crise dite de "maturation", durant laquelle tout ce que j'écrit me parait dénué d'intéret, mais ça m'a de nouveau passé ^^". Voiçi donc un chapitre supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner un minimum. En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, car c'est pour eux que je continue ^^!

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Drabble 10: Si les parents Asakura avaient enfin capté que Hao se ramenait chez eux et que Yoh était né le premier, et que Hao avait pas eu le Spirit of Fire à la naissance, mais qu'il l'avait enfin récupérer.**

- Yoh, il s'est passé quoi? T'es bizarre, ou alors c'est le téléphone qui fait ça.

- Non, c'est normal. Il s'est passé un truc, et... ça m'a un peu déboussolé.

- Mon dieu, le truc en question doit être énorme!!!

- Ototo, y'a un gars du nom de Lysberg qui dit que tu as assassiné ses parents quand tu étais gosse.

Silence au bout du fil.

- Je plaide non coupable.

- Bon sang! Il n'y a pas trente six mille Hao sur terre, surtout avec Spirit of Fire comme fantôme!

- Je confirme, il n'y en a qu'un seul, mais j'ai jamais tué personne, tu le sais bien! En plus ce fantôme, il est venu tout seul me trouver sur la base à Tokyo!

- Je... je sais plus quoi penser, Hao. Le voyage, les paches... c'est vraiment bizarre. Si tu étais là, avec moi, ce serait mieux.

- Yoh... c'est qui, le gars qui voulait absolument qu'on soit pas ensemble pour le voyage?

- Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, tu me manques. Et quand t'es pas là, je suis un peu trop crédule.

Hao ne put réprimer un large sourire de s'étendre à tout son visage.

- Je te manques? Comme c'est mignoon... Par contre, quand tu dis crédule... tu te laisses embobiner par le premier mec venu ?

- Naan, Ryo m'a pas sauté dessus, c'est juste que Lysberg t'en veux un peu grave beaucoup. Et que du coup, si jamais lui vient l'idée de m'éclater la tronche, chuis pas dans la mouise.

- Bah dans ce cas, t'appelles Papa Hao, il réglera ça en un rien de temps !

- Je crois que je vais me débrouiller… au fait, j'espère que t'as pas changé de compte en banque, j'ai eu un tout petit problème de carte…

- Quoi ?!

- Juste quelques dégâts par ci par la, mais ça coute cher les soins aux USA….

- Yoh, ça va te couter encore plus cher si tu ne me dis pas TOUT ce qui s'est passé.

- Euh... Joker?

* * *

Oui, bon l'es court celui-çi, mais je vais me rattraper ^^. Finalement, il semblerait que cette fic ne soit pas encore totalement perdue 8)


End file.
